prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC28
is the 28th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 369th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Ellen decides to join Hibiki and Kanade at school as summer ends. But she is quickly overwhelmed. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tones attempt to locate more Notes. Summary Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen go out in search of notes when Hibiki catches a beetle. Ellen is able to get a note and Tiry comes to retrieve it as Hummy notices that something seems off. Tiry attempts to hide it but after she realizes they are suffering, she makes them confess that they don't feel well. With summer coming to an end, Ellen informs the girls about her desire to start school. However, they worry she won't be able to adjust since she's never been to one before. She refuses to reconsider, and with Otokichi's help she is able to get registered and obtain the uniform. Meanwhile the Trio de Minor prepare to capture the Cures and steal their notes. Kanade explains various important details of school to Ellen a bit later. She describes classes, lunch time, clubs, learning, homework, all while Ellen writes notes to make sure she doesn't forget anything. She is then surprised to learn that she will have to give an introductory speech in class. The Fairy Tones come out to find several notes, but as they try to get them, Bassdrum captures them. But the cage is too big and they are able to escape; except for Fary, Lary and Miry. The remaining free Fairy Tones surprise the evil-doers and quickly escape. Ellen learns more about school, but she is left feeling confused and excited. Eventually the first day of school comes along and the girls reveal that they have presents for her. As Kanade explains the pencil case to her, they begin expressing concern upon noticing the dark rings around her eyes. She informs them that she spent the entire night practising her introduction and didn't sleep. To try to make her feel better they hand over their gifts, including a handkerchief from Hibiki. In class, Ellen writes on the board but uses large writing to do so. They try to tell her that it's too big, and then when she tries to introduce herself, she ends up using Hummy's introduction; which leaves the mood awkward. In hopes of trying to change the subject, she suggests everyone sings together but by this point the teacher interrupts and starts class. Meanwhile, the Trio de Minor are coming up with their next plan. Ellen struggles to make some new friends as class goes on, having trouble answering their various questions. Some prove to be easy, but others are difficult- such as when she is asked where she lives and she responds with "Major Land" followed by "Minor Land", not paying attention to what she should have said. Hibiki attempts to distract her classmates by shouting until they were forced to look at her. Ellen is disappointed and fears this isn't going well, but due to being overwhelmed after voicing her desire to become good friends with everyone, she faints. A while later Ellen awakens to find Hibiki and a few classmates nearby. She is happy to see the others were worried about her but feels bad for worrying them. They assure her that it is alright though. Hummy happens to spot a note but the Trio de Minor appear. They use it to summon a Negatone. Quickly, the girls find an excuse to leave and transform into Pretty Cure. They fight the Negatone until they get trapped. But the Masked Cure saves them and the girls attempt to use Music Rondo. But because of the fairy tones being so worn out, the move fails and this gives the Negatone a chance to strike. It's then Hummy realizes that the Fairy Tones had been spending their time awake to search for Notes, which is why they were so worn out lately. The Trio de Minor steal the notes and take off. It is then that a mysterious voice tells the girls to head to Major Land. Major Events *Ellen starts to attend school and makes some new friends. *The Fairy Tones confirm their exhausted state from having all their notes stolen prior to the episode; leading to Crescendo Tone having to assist them. Trivia *'"Dokidoki"' is an onomatopoeia meaning hearts beating. **This will be a sound used for a later season with a Heart-theme Cure leading. Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Baritone *Falsetto *Bassdrum *Negatone Secondary Characters *Nishijima Waon *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes